


Trapped Soul

by doghallelujah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, also she said i could like, but knowuing me probs not, by, continue the comic, like write more chapters even though she hasnt released a new page yet, on tumblr who gave me her permission to write a fic baseds on her comic, p.s i used teen and up audience because i might have some violence, shishitsunari, so i might follow through with that plan, this isb ased on a comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doghallelujah/pseuds/doghallelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chat Noir discovers he wields a special power he thought only Ladybug held, it turns out not every power is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/166252) by http://shishitsunari.tumblr.com/. 



> This story is also on FFnet if y'all wanna check it out there, too! You guys should also TOTALLY check out the comic because it gives you more feels in the second page than this entire story will

Ladybug snapped the akumatized flashlight apart, the darkness seeping out until a black butterfly flew out, taking all the dark energy with it, desperately flapping it's black wings in a futile attempt to get away

Just as Ladybug’s hand flew for her polka-dotted yoyo by her hips, Chat Noir grabbed the butterfly, enclosing it within his hands. Ladybug could only stare, mouth agape, as sparks of electricity shot out of Chat’s enclosed hands as he absorbed the negative energy within the akuma, breaking his fists apart as soon as the task was done.

“ _Chat Noir, stop that_!” Chat turned his head slowly as Ladybug, his Lady, continued, “this isn’t you! It’s- _this!_ **_This_** is all my fault! It is not your duty to purify the akumas, you weren’t chosen to do that! This is **dangerous**! I should’ve never let you do it the first time! No one should be dealing with so much negativity…absorbing all these akumas is _changing_ you, Chat! Please, leave the purifying to me! You’re not acting yourself!”

Chat stood there for a moment, before turning to glance at her, his green eyes bright with anger. Suddenly, he shot across the rooftops, embracing the cold wind stinging his cheeks, eager to _get away_ from Ladybug, to _get away_ from what she was talking about. He ignored the “WAIT!” that reached his ears. She was speaking nonsense, the akumas weren’t affecting him, and _besides_ , after he took away the negative emotions out of the akuma, it could not be akumatized again, thus rendering the butterfly useless to Hawkmoth. Why was she trying to stop that?

Far away, he heard his name murmured sadly, as if it would bring him back to her.

     

* * *

 

“Nothing is better than a good piece of cake!” said the small, red, creature with a black dot on her forehead on Marinette's bed, munching on a small cake slice. “After this, I’m sure to be able to get back into action!” The kwami stopped eating as she realized she had gotten no reply, not even a noise, in response to her talking. She flew over to her charge, immediately feeling the negative aura surrounding her.

“Marinette…? What’s happening? You seemed so energetic a couple of minutes ago, what’s wrong?” When all the small red kwami got was a small glance, full of pure hopelessness, before continuing to look at the small circle with a gear design the dark-haired girl held nimbly between her fingers, the kwami knew what was affecting her.

“Marinette, we’re going to find him, and then you can patch everything up!” the kwami said in what she hoped sounded like a cheerful tone, but it didn’t so much as dent Marinette’s sad aura. As the red kwami started to float down to the desk in front of the teen, she heard a voice so quiet she almost didn’t hear it..

“I had imagined finding out to be so different, to be… _happier_ , Tikki.” The small kwami perked up at her name, looking up, only to find a broken face, and Marinette’s voice cracked as she continued, heavy with emotion.

“For a moment, I had thought that maybe I wouldn’t be so bad if Chat turned out to be Adrien...I had liked both of them, despite the fact that were weren’t so similar to each other; Chat was loyal and, yeah, funny…meanwhile, Adrien was so kind, and altruist…. After I came to better understand Adrien, I saw more and more similarities between them and…I _liked_ it!” she threw her hands up in exasperation and laughed, but her laugh was not at all kind. “I thought, maybe he would reveal himself to me, maybe he trusted me that much, and…oh, _I don’t know_ , maybe…it would be some kind of confession, because Chat already like me-I mean, _Ladybug-_ I think _…_ then arrived the akumas, ruining everything…they both changed…it _couldn’t_ be a coincidence, like….how they both are allergic to pigeon feathers, or Adrien’s strange interest on everyone’s opinion on Chat…” The teen paused for a shaky breath, and it was apparent she was on the verge of tears. “ _it couldn’t be a coincidence_..” she repeated. Marinette shuddered as a memory rose to the surface.

_Nino, Adrien’s best buddy, had barely gotten “Adrien, ca-“ before getting cut off by Adrien shoving his elbow into Nino’s chest, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to alarm Nino as a worried look took on his face, prompting him to ask the blonde “Are you okay?”, which received a glare from dull green eyes accompanied by dark bags. **This was not Adrien.**_

“Marinette…” Tikki spoke softly, carefully choosing her words, “there’s….” the kwami sighed, her whole body moving. “There’s something I have to tell you...I’ve-I’ve always known that Adrien was Chat Noir…” Tikki fiddled with her stubs-for-hands as she explained, “I sensed Plagg’s-Chat Noir’s kwami-presence in your classes every day. He’s always been in Adrien’s bag, so it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

Tikki was scooped up by Marinette’s shaky hands, and the kwami looked up at Marinette, whose expression was unreadable, before continuing, “we spoke in arm gestures, talking about all sorts of things to pass the time. We talked about you two quite a lot, about your battles, misunderstandings and such. But that is not the only thing you need to know…Chat Noir never mentioned it because he respected your wish to keep it secret, but...he knows…he _has_ known for some time now..” Marinette took a sharp breath, and tears began to fall like a river, quickly and silently, never stopping. Tikki’s heart broke at the sight, but she continued, nonetheless.  _Marinette must know_ , the kwami told herself. “He had secretly decided to protect you as both Chat Noir _and_ Adrien. Adrien had found out purely by accident, when the two of you had fought Dreamwalker.

“Remember when you fainted, Marinette? He had stayed with you after your transformation wore off to make sure that you were safe-“ Tikki was cut off by a sob from Marinette, who had lifted one hand to cover her mouth as tears were violently streaming down her reddened face. “ _Oh, Marinette_ …” Tikki floated up to provide as much comfort as she could to the teen.


End file.
